Survivor: Cagayan
, Santa Ana, , | episodes = 14 | days = 39 | survivors = 18 | winner = Richard Hatch | runnerup = Ken McNickle & Aubry Bracco | tribes = | previous = | next = }} also unofficially known as Survivor: Cagayan — Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty is the eleventh season of Survivor. Twists/Changes *'Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty:' The division of the tribes is based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway. **The tribe is the "Brawn" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on their brute strength and endurance. **The tribe is the "Brains" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on intelligence to get by in life. **The tribe is the "Beauty" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on their looks and social skills. * Isle of the Dead: In a drastic, game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, they will go to the Isle of the Dead, where they will fend for themselves during their entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Isle of the Dead will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. * Challenges: In the advent of the Isle of the Dead duels, this season featured several challenges both for reward and immunity. * Returning Players: Three returning players are going to return to compete with a new batch of castaways. These returnees are former contestants who encompassed the theme of "Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty". *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' While the current format still applies, there is also the option to combine two idols to create a "super idol" that can be played after the votes are read to save any player still in the game. * Tribe Switch: A tribe switch occurred on Day 9 at the final 15, shuffling the remaining castaways into three tribes of five. * Early Merge: This season merged with twelve castaways in the game; eleven in the main game and one from the Isle of the Dead. * Final Three and Eight-Person Jury: Three finalists would face an 8-person jury. Castaways } | nowrap|2nd Voted Out Day 5 | nowrap|3rd Eliminated Day 12 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Carolyn Rivera' 58, Tampa, FL | | | nowrap|4th Voted Out Day 11 | nowrap|4th Eliminated Day 15 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Alexis Maxwell' 27, Addison, IL Student | | | nowrap|6th Voted Out Day 16 | nowrap|5th Eliminated Day 17 | 3 |- | | align="left" |'Aaron Reisberger' 44, Venice, CA Surfing Instructor | | | nowrap|7th Voted Out Day 18 | nowrap|6th Eliminated Day 19 | 2 |- | | align="left" |'Brendan Synnott' 41, Vail, CO Entrepreneur | | | rowspan="13" | nowrap|8th Voted Out Day 21 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 11 |- | | align="left" |'Kelly Wiglesworth' 42, Greensboro, NC River Guide | | | nowrap|9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 8 |- | | align="left" |'Brenda Lowe' 37, Miami, FL Paddleboard Company Owner | | | nowrap|10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Locky Gilbert' 30, Perth, WA Adventure Guide | | | nowrap|11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 29 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Peih-Gee Law' 41, San Francisco, CA | | | nowrap|12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 32 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 8 |- | | align="left" |'Stephenie LaGrossa' 40, Philadelphia, PA Pharmaceutical Sales Rep | | | nowrap|13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 34 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 9 |- | | align="left" |'Wendell Holland' 35, Philadelphia, PA Furniture Designer | | | nowrap|14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Chelsea Meissner' 34, Charleston, SC | | | nowrap|15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Christian Hubicki' 34, Tallahassee, FL Robotics Scientist | | | nowrap|16th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 12 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |'Aubry Bracco' 34, Los Angeles, CA Marketing Director | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | nowrap|5th Voted Out Day 14 | nowrap|Returned Day 19 | rowspan="2"| 6 |- | rowspan="2" nowrap| Co Runners-Up | bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left" |'Ken McNickle' 37, Denver, CO Model | | | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 1 |- | | align="left" |'Richard Hatch' 58, Middletown, RI Corporate Trainer | | | nowrap|Sole Survivor | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 6 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | | nowrap | | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Christian | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | | nowrap | | | | | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Chelsea | — | — | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Wendell | — | — | | — | — | — | — | | | | | nowrap | | | colspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Stephenie | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | nowrap | | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Peih-Gee | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | | | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Locky | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Brenda | — | — | | — | | | — | | | | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Kelly | | — | — | | — | — | | | | colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Brendan | — | | — | — | | | — | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Aaron | | — | — | | — | — | | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Alexis | — | — | | — | | | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Carolyn | | — | — | | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Robb | — | — | | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Janine | — | nowrap | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap| Rupert | | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |} Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with a reused location Category:Seasons with Returning Players